In the past there has been a substantial problem often encountered by persons recording stenographically the proceedings before a Court or administrative body. It is important that there not be interruptions in such proceedings; however, mechanical limitations have been typical of such machines used by reporters. One of the problems has been that the machine quite often runs out of tape or ribbon or, alternatively, the ribbon must be re-inked which is a messy job. The instant invention provides a cartridge which is adapted to be inserted into a stenographic machine as a unit in a clean, simple and swift operation, thus avoiding interruptions of any substantial length of time in the recording process and wherein the cartridge includes an ink pad which is annular in shape and which is carried on a spool and may be inked conveniently in a very short period of time as will be apparent from the structure described hereinafter. There have been numerous types of ribbon feeding devices, including the following of which U.S. Pat. No. 2,755,905 is for a shorthand typewriter, as is U.S. Pat. No. 2,904,157. A ribbon feeding mechanism is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,671. U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,779 is of a ribbon mechanism for for cartridge supported ribbons. An endless printer ribbon cartridge apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,569 and similarly in No. 3,993,182. A multi ribbon cassette and ribbon drive is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,731. Also, a printing device having a printing station and drive means for a roller system is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,617.